


The Hurricane of Our Hearts

by randomkiwibirds, theletterdee



Series: Doctor Blake Mysteries [13]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: a massive score fanmix for rahleeyah's massive alternate universe: Salvation Song
Relationships: Jean Beazley/Lucien Blake
Series: Doctor Blake Mysteries [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187366
Kudos: 5





	The Hurricane of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rahleeyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahleeyah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salvation Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032346) by [rahleeyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahleeyah/pseuds/rahleeyah). 



> it's here! it's finally here and I'm (theletterdee) so excited to share it with y'all. big shout out to my co-creator, randomkiwibirds for being a huge help, not only for making the cover, but also helping me from the get go with the tracklist, song suggestions, and listening to this countless times to ensure we brought the best mix possible to all of y'all. please enjoy! - Dee

[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0T3VZyZs6HJhaedFD80vwN?si=-ZME47fTR66vDkeHxCoSUQ) || [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkzm_OwJpPYRs7b1fi4L4QE1ZOKKORbU1)|| [reblog](https://doctoraliceharvey.tumblr.com/post/190765411048/spotify-youtube-tracklist-and-commentary-from)

**_The Prodigal Son Returns_ ** _\- Imposter Syndrome - Rick Clark_

A bit dramatic for the very first song on this mix, but what’s Lucien Blake if not dramatic? This song starts off slow and mysterious - much like Lucien’s entrance in the story. We’re not quite sure who he is - neither are the guards - and what his intentions are in the story yet. He’s come home as his father lays dying and he wants nothing more than to just turn heel and leave. As the song picks up, I like to imagine the old style of credits crawling across the screen with the big hand-lettered title appearing at the end of the crescendo while Matthew and Lucien approach the palace itself - tapering off just before the next scene indoors. I also do love a bit of play on words when it comes to mixes. This song is titled _Imposter Syndrome_ which Lucien is no doubt feeling some form of as he returns home - Lucien Blake is no more, and he has to step into the role of Prince once again after decades away. Welcome, formally, to the Salvation Song soundtrack, please enjoy! - Dee

**_Mrs. Beazley and the Castle Parapet_ ** _\- Constellations II - Jane Antonia Cornish_

This one was a bit tricky to figure out. I knew I wanted something for Jean’s introduction, but also carried a little bit of melancholy because King Thomas is on his deathbed. This song captures that wonderfully, I think; it’s Jean’s introduction, a little sorrowful for their first conversation and that slight anticipation of what will happen next once the king dies. There’s also a little hope in here, a little light, since that is what Jean is to Lucien at the beginning: the light that guides him away from the darkness. - Dee

**_The King is Dead, Long Live the King_ ** _\- Blood on White - Martin Phipps - War & Peace _

I love love love this song, and it’s perfect for King Thomas’s death/funeral. Traditional, stalwart, and stately, much like Lucien’s father until the end. - Dee

**_A Matter of Succession_ ** _\- Gunn’s Lectures Books - Elliot Wheeler - The Get Down_

Lucien’s meeting with Patrick and that deal over succession. I wanted something that had a sort of anticipation to it - right now in the story it’s a whirlwind of change for Lucien. He’s king while still mourning the loss of his wife and child, the loss of his own life, and I also love that this song kind of “looms”, much like the deal looms over Lucien as he waits to see if Patrick’s men find any leads on his family. The recurring ostinato (repeating pattern or musical phrase) of the piano throughout the song just adds to the anticipation and dread - Dee

**_Mrs. Beazley_ ** _\- Paradigm Shift - Gavin Luke_

Jean should get her own theme, shouldn’t she? Though this is more for her role of “Mrs. Beazley, Chief Housekeeper” than for Jean herself. I like to think it’s a song that could be played over her daily routine around the castle (think like the opening montage in the pilot of Downton, the camera following behind Jean as she goes about her morning and day). - Dee

**_Fathers and Mothers_ ** _\- Clarity - Sarah Watson_

The second rooftop conversation between our favorites, a lighter one this time, and of course with Jean’s very succinct metaphor for the roles (and relationship) between the Sovereign and it’s Prime Minister. - Dee

**_Lucien_ ** _\- Finding the Pattern - Jessica Curry - Everybody’s Gone to the Rapture_

Lucien always has a sort of melancholy to him, no matter the universe. Like yes, he’s like a child - moreso in this universe where he’s even more privileged than canon - but he’s been through quite a bit. And as always with my love of play on words, _Finding the Pattern_ is what Lucien does (and loves to do). - Dee

**_Christmas Preparations_ ** _\- Father Christmas - Harry Gregson-Williams - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_

Fairly self-explanatory, but I do love the imagery and tone this song gives. A palace filled with Christmas decorations and candlelight services, presents waiting to be opened, while music drifts through the air. - Dee

**_Coronation (Powerful, Strong, Distant as the Sun)_ ** _\- Venite Adoremus - Libera_

I actually had a different song for this moment when first putting this mix together, and then I 1. remembered the line “ _powerful, strong, distant as the sun_ ” when rereading and it struck a chord within me and 2. took inspiration from _The Crown_ where it described the coronation ceremony (and most importantly the anointing of the sovereign with holy oils) as almost magical or mystical in nature. I loved that and knew that this song would fit a lot better than the original one. I found this song a few months ago while reading _The Priory of the Orange Tree_ and searched for a playlist to listen to while reading. Not only did I find a playlist, but I found one _by the author_ , and this song was on there. Readers, I might be in love 😂 anyways, this song is _perfection_ for Lucien’s coronation ceremony. I mean, even the lyrics “ _Venite Adoremus”_ carry on the mystical theme with them translating into “ _Come let us worship”_. Lucien isn’t a ruler by divine right, but monarchies in general have that lingering divine like feel to them with all of their ceremonies and processions. - Dee

**_Dancing with Lady Ann/Dancing with Jean_ ** _\- The Dance - Martin Phipps - War & Peace _

Ah yes, the New Year’s Eve ball and meeting Lady Ann aka “Joy” for the first time. I 1. Love the War & Peace score and 2. Love the mental image I have with this song. In the beginning I picture Lucien dancing with Lady Ann in all the pretty clothes and other couples around them until the piano comes in. Now he’s in the kitchen with Jean and they’re dancing, and then the choir comes in and it’s flashing back and forth between the two very different dances - ending with him and Jean in the kitchen. - Dee

**_Ink on the Page, Blood on the Ground_ ** _\- Vasily - Martin Phipps - War & Peace _

(Another War & Peace song, Dee? Yup!) Centered around Jean finding Lucien’s crumpled up letters and his assassination attempt - kind of bringing in the more stalwart style similar to the song for Thomas’s death, aka the “old regime vs the new” and tapering off into a woman’s whisper: Jean waiting on the battlements and praying until Lucien comes back. - Dee

**_Forbidden Love_ ** _\- Starlings - Jacob Shea, Jasha Klebe - Planet Earth II_

The kissing! The kissing on the battlements! That’s all! - Dee

**_We’ll Be Friends First_ ** _\- Ascent - Day 4 - Ludovico Einaudi_

Their conversation in Lucien’s sitting room and the decision to be friends was so quiet and so _them_ and I knew piano would work for it - as it always does. -Dee

**_The King Falls For His Housekeeper_ ** _\- Natasha - Martin Phipps - War & Peace _

(Again with War & Peace!) I love this song and I love that it’s kind of from Lucien’s point of view as he watches Jean and falls in love with her. Also harking back to the dance in the kitchen with a repeat of Martin Phipp’s theme for Natasha. - Dee

**_A Walk in the Gardens (Two Magnets Drawn Together)_ ** _\- Dancing in the Rain - Trevor Morris - The Tudors_

Can’t go wrong with the score from _The Tudors_ , and Trevor Morris never fails to deliver. I wanted to draw on that magical/mystical feeling again as Lucien and Jean share another dance (and kiss) in the gardens. - Dee

**_The Letter and Jean’s Suggestion_ ** _\- Renascence - Jo Blankenburg_

Lucien gets the letter from Li, and goes to Jean for advice. This kind of flows from getting the letter, to Jean’s suggestion, to planning the trip to Shanghai, and Lucien leaving, if that makes sense. It just builds so lovely to that moment. - Dee

**_Visiting Li_ ** _\- The Smile of a Child - Paul Reeves_

With Lucien seeing Li for the first time in over a decade, I wanted something reminiscent of childhood - almost lullaby in nature - but with that overhanging melancholy of father and daughter being separated for years (and the hurt that both went through: Lucien losing his family, Li thinking her father didn’t love her), but with a hint of some reconciliation. - Dee

**_Her Wayward Man Comes Home_ ** _\- Burning - Ludovico Einaud_ i

It’s _that scene_ , y’all! (aka one of the tombstone chapters of randomkiwibirds, I believe) I wanted passion, and building, and also a bit of that bittersweetness because they’ve crossed a line that they cannot come back from. - Dee

**_It Was Only a Dream_ ** _\- Helios - Dirk Maassen_

The proposal, the hope for their future, and subsequent “downfall” of it all, the rumors, the stories, the Lucien threatening to give up his throne to marry Jean, and Jean knowing she’ll have to make that hard decision - and break both their hearts in doing so. - Dee

**_Jean Leaves_ ** _\- Duck Shoot - Rupert Gregson-Williams - The Crown_

I love the building of this song, and the tension that builds with it. Jean is faced with a decision, knowing that Lucien is thinking only with his heart and not with what’s good for the kingdom. If she stays, rumors will persist and both their reputations will suffer. If he abdicates in favor of marrying her, Edward comes to the throne (and that’s not good either). But if she leaves, it’ll break both their hearts, but the kingdom will be all the better for it. So, Jean sacrifices her happiness for the bigger picture and leaves. Lucien finds out and runs after her - trying to stop her - until he realizes that she’s made this decision and he has to respect it. And he does. - Dee

**_Worlds Apart_ ** _\- Mirrors - Martin Phipps - Victoria_

This was one of the first songs that came to mind when working on this fanmix. I knew I wanted Victoria in this, and when the separation of Jean and Lucien happened, I knew this would be perfect for the two of them living their separate lives - mourning in privacy while putting on a public face. - Dee

**_Li Comes to the Castle_ ** _\- Marya - Martin Phipps - War & Peace _

Poor Li - Dee

**_Baby Lin Arrives_ ** _\- Villanelle - Jo Blankenburg_

I love the way this song builds - the tension of a birth rising with the repeating ostinato of the underlying piano, the sadness that Li’s husband can’t be here to share in this moment, but also the hopefulness, the joy, of a new life joining the world, and father and daughter bonding in such a way that no other king and princess had before. - Dee

**_No Great Love Between Us (Joy Leaves)_ ** _\- Damaged - John Lunn - Downton Abbey_

This song gave me some trouble (just ask randomkiwibirds, I think it took us a solid two to three days to land on a choice), and I originally didn’t have it in the mix, but it is a pivotal moment in the story and one I couldn’t gloss over (thank you for pointing it out, randomkiwibirds!). Even though it gave me trouble, I think it’s one of my favorites. It’s a sort of bittersweet moment: Joy’s leaving, but she’s doing it under her own choice and leaving to let Lucien take that leap to go after Jean now that him needing an heir isn’t as crucial as it was before Li arrived at the castle. Joy is such an enigmatic character in canon, and Leah beautifully translates her into this alternate universe (without fridging her, so thank you!) - Dee

**_Lucien Remembers Mei Lin and Jean_ ** _\- Golden Butterflies - Ludovico Einaudi_

I wanted another song reminiscent of childhood with this one, since it’s Lucien telling little Lin about Jean and Mei Lin in the glasshouse - and then talking to Li about Jean. Something light and happy and a hint of sadness, because as much joy as his daughter and granddaughter bring him, there’s something still missing for Lucien. - Dee

**_Some Dreams Do Come True_ ** _\- A Howling Wilderness/The Death of Jane Seymour - Trevor Morris - The Tudors_

It’s the proposal scene, I had to do something dramatic! (and _The Tudors_ never fail to deliver on that) - Dee

**_Jean and Li Meet_ ** _\- Prelude - Homecoming - Fahrenhaidt_

Soft and sweet and warm, just like Li and Jean are with each other at their first meeting (and the subsequent weeks following). Much thanks to randomkiwibirds for finding this one! - Dee

**_Back on the Battlements_ ** _\- Berlin 86-11 - Paul Haslinger_

Our two favorites back where it all started, talking about their future as husband and wife (and king and queen), as Jean settles back into a different life in the castle. - Dee

**_The Glasshouse (Everything She Ever Wanted in Her Arms)_ ** _\- Rose Garden - Adrian Johnston - Becoming Jane_

Another case of “I had a different song in here first and then I remembered this _amazing score_ that is absolute perfection”. Lucien shows Jean the glasshouse and she falls even more in ~~lust~~ love with him than before. - Dee

**_Something From a Dream (Jean and Lucien Walk into the Ball)_ ** _\- Who Is She - Patrick Doyle - Cinderella (2015)_

I love 1. That dress and 2. Lucien’s reaction. And also this song is perfect for the two of them entering the ball, their own fairytale! (and what better fairytale to pick from than Cinderella, the Disney version anyways) - Dee

**_Jean Dances with Patrick_ ** _\- La Valse de L’Amour - Patrick Doyle - Cinderella (2015)_

Kind of speaks for itself? IDK I just really liked the way that Leah kept that slightly “odd couple” like friendship for Jean and Patrick in this au like we see in canon, plus it’s not a ball without dancing. - Dee

**_A Royal Wedding_ ** _\- Coronation - Martin Phipps - Victoria_

This originally was for Lucien’s coronation, but you all saw the song that I ended up picking for it, and this definitely fits better for the wedding - and Jean’s procession/journey to finally becoming queen. It’s overall triumphant and mirroring Jean’s joy and steadfastness in her decision to marry Lucien (and everything else that comes with loving him)

**_The End_ ** _\- A Last Reading - Adrian Johnston - Becoming Jane_

The epilogue! We’ve made it! Calling back to the theme in the glasshouse, this song is absolutely perfect for our two favorite royals - Dee

**_End Credits_ ** _\- October - Eric Whitacre / When I Fall In Love - Michael Bublé / The Quiet - Imogen Heap_


End file.
